Next Contestant
by Zona Toxica
Summary: Almost every night he goes to bed with a black eye. Goku beats the shit out of every asshole that dares to touch or even look at his pretty little Vegeta. Vegeta is his, nobody is allowed to touch him. Nobody! Bar fights accidentally became his hobby. One-shot. GokuxVegeta. Smush. Language. I have no fucking idea what Genre this is.


**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. GOT THE IDEA AFTER HEARIN A SONG BY NICKELBACK. AND BAD GIRLFRIEND BY THEORY OR A DEADMAN.**

**THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE, BUT THE STORY IS, YES!**

**Dude if ya don't like OOC, Then bye bye! Did I mention that I'm a fuckin pervert? I think I did.**

**YAOI. Leave if you like.**

**WARNING: you guys already know the warning, I don't need to tell ya.**

**NEXT CONTESTANT.**

"I can't take this anymore…"

"Goku, stop being a baby, man!" krilin patted his friends back

The guys, Goku, Krilin, Yamcha and Tien, were sitting around the same old table they used to gather around, they had shots and jugs of beer in front of them. They hanged out at the bar named "Toxic", every night. Toxic was a pretty good name, since they had hot creatures walking around, showing their entire goods, so Toxic was a wonderful name. Yamcha and Tien drank down the throat burning liquid, while Krilin tried to make Goku feel better, he should have gotten over it already, but he couldn't. By the simple fact of the way they make them dress in the bar -tight tank top and mini american shorts- was tempting to everyone's eyes, men and women.

Goku felt fingers run themselves through his hair; he smiled, making the person yelp as he yanked his prize on his lap and held onto the slim waist, how could he get over it, with this person in front of him?

"Do you always have to do that?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Goku leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Stop it Kaka, you're gonna get me in trouble with Roshi…again."

"Ugh." Goku rolled his eyes

Vegeta pinched his boyfriend's nose, he got up from the comfortable lap, he wished he could stay there and make out with his boyfriend all night but he had to get back to work. His boss was a tight-ass freak, and a pervert too, lucky he wasn't some girl with big boobs, that man was a stalker…though with the boyfriend he had, was like having Roshi behind him every day, not that he minded having all of Goku's attention.

The happy hour has just begun; Vegeta hoped he didn't have problems with his boss because of his stupid, jealous boyfriend.

"Kaka, please try to not make a disaster."

"Here you go again."

"I'm serious, Kakarot, just try to keep your cool." He lifted the man's bangs

"I'll try." He whispered

"Thank you." Vegeta leaned down and quickly kissed Goku's lips

Vegeta grabbed the empty glasses from the table and left the refilled ones, he turned around, ready to leave. His eyes grew wide when he was spanked, it bloody hurt! He looked over his shoulder, glaring furiously at the man, but all he got in return was a goofy smile.

"Rawr." Goku smiled more sensually.

"Yuck." Vegeta made a disgusted face, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Sorry darling! You know how much I love those tattoos just below your delicious, vanilla colored ass cheeks!"

Vegeta didn't turn around, but he blushed darkly and gave his boyfriend the finger, the ones who heard drooled as their stalking eyes moved to the waiter's lower body, Goku mentally slapped himself, he just had to open his big mouth.

* * *

><p>"Happy hour, happy hour!" Yamcha and Tien sang as they drank the shots.<p>

Goku kept his eyes on Vegeta, he growled low in his throat when some other guy began to flirt with his pretty, little Vegeta, the smiles the guy gave him were letting Goku's beast out. If Vegeta was touched by him or whoever, oh boy, that would be like taking the chain off of a mad, hungry dog.

"You alright, buddy?" Krilin asked

"Count how many heads I'm tearing off of these assholes."

"What?" he looked to where his friend was looking and rolled his eyes.

"I counted three." Tien mumbled

"One over here." Yamcha said as he pointed to a guy that was located one table away.

They were only messing with their friend's head.

"Goku, you are paranoid. That's it."

"Each night seems like its getting worse."

"Paranoid."

"I wish he'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming onto him."

"Paranoid, paranoid, paranoid."

"Could you please stop saying that, Krilin, you're making me nervous."

"It's true. You my friend are Pa-ra-noid."

"All I'm sayin is that tonight somebody's getting hurt."

"That a boy!" Yamcha patted his head

"Hey, you're fucked up right?" Krilin asked Yamcha

Yamcha looked at him and laughed, he nodded. Tien looked at him too and cracked up, he too was fucked up, both began to laugh so hard that they made others laugh, the people in the bar could hear their laughter over the loud music, some guy didn't like it, he didn't like noisy people, he got up with an enormous ego and walked up to the table where the laughing pair was.

_Here comes my first contestant. _Goku eagerly thought.

"Do you mind keeping your laughter to yourself?" he asked, thinking he sounded tough.

Yamcha and Tien looked up at him and barked a laugh, making the bald man even angrier; he was so ready to kick the guys' asses.

"Get the fuck out of here."

The bald man looked at the man with crazy spikes, he could sniff that he wanted to fight, and he was delighted, he too wanted to fight with him, the guy had a big mouth and he was going to be the one to make the guy eat dirt.

"What's your problem man?"

"Dude, why don't you take your ass back to where it was, huh?"

"I'll make you regret your words."

"Oh really? Ooh! I'm so scared." Goku got to his feet

"Let's take this outside."

"Let's do it."

"Kakarot, stop." Vegeta pulled Goku back on the seat

"You know him, Vegeta?" the bald guy asked

"Yes, he's my boyfriend…Nappa, don't pay attention to him, he's an asshole."

"He sure is."

"Listen you punk ass, motherfucker-!" he got up but was pushed on the chair again, but he got on his feet again, he let Vegeta call him an Asshole but another dude, nah ah!

"Kaka, shut up, Nappa, please." He grabbed the bald guy's wrist and dragged him back to the bar.

Unfuckingbelievable! Goku couldn't believe it, Vegeta literally stabbed him, how was it possible that he defended that jerk? Was he Vegeta's lover too or what? Goku felt like shit, with a frown he sat back down, ignoring his friend's questions, his mind began to invent these small scenarios of Vegeta and that Nappa guy, he noticed that Vegeta has been pushing him away since he arrived at the bar with his friends.

* * *

><p>Yamcha drank down the alcohol, his was so drunk by now, and he was very happy to be with his dearest friends, he looked at Tien, smiled and kissed his friend soundly on the cheek, he laughed loudly.<p>

"I love-you, man." He hiccupped.

"I know, I know." Tien wiped his face

Yamcha smiled and looked at his friends, he suddenly looked up when he was smacked on the head, he was now looking into his girl's blue eyes, she wore a frown on her face.

"I saw you." She smacked his head again

"Bulma, my dear, don't be jealous, he's my friend!" Yamcha laughed along with Krilin and Goku

"Lucky he is! I swear that if he were a girl I would have shoved my foot up her ass." She yanked the empty glass from her boyfriend's hand.

Tien gulped as he looked at her shoes, tall high heels, ouch. "You are so generous for not doing that."

"Hm. Be thankful for it." She huffed and began to walk away.

"Bulma!" Goku called out

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

They walked to an empty table and sat, Bulma crossed one leg over the other, twirling her blue hair, Goku tugged on his shirt, for a minute her breasts hypnotized him.

"Vegeta will kill you if he sees you lookin at my boobs." She smiled

"Huh! I wasn't, I was, I mean they're, ha, ha, ha…I was just. They're gorgeous." He blushed and tore his eyes from them, he wasn't into girls but, damn they were just huge, even a gay dude got hypnotized by them.

"Thanks." She smiled and crossed her arms

"Let me ask you something Bulma, be honest, cuz I know that you and Geta are best friends"

"Ok."

"Is he cheating on me?"

"Goku, you really need to calm yourself, no, he is not cheating on you, he's just stressed. And you're being paranoid."

"I am not! They are all tryin to come onto him."

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are!"

His instinct told him to look over at the bar, his eyes grew wide and his teeth began to grit together, with a pair of clinched fists he got up, knocking over the chair and quickly made his way to were his boyfriend was.

"Goku? Hey, where are you going!?" She huffed and went back to the bar "these guys don't respect women anymore, how dare he leave me talking there like an idiot." She growled

That bald dude, how dare he!? That bald dude grabbed HIS boyfriend's hand and grabbed HIS boyfriend's waist and dragged HIS boyfriend closer to him! He was ready! He was so ready to slam the guy's face to the pavement!

* * *

><p>With his mighty strength he yanked Vegeta away from the guy and grabbed the bald man by his shirt and got him to his feet, Vegeta recovered from the outburst of his ever jealous boyfriend.<p>

"Did I or did I not just see your nasty hand on _my _boyfriend!?"

"We were just talking, dude."

"Was that your nasty hand on him, yes or no!?"

"You saw wrong, man!" Nappa pushed Goku's hands away

An old man with a flowered shirt, sunglasses and a white beard, madly looked at Vegeta, he hated the waiter's troublemaking boyfriend, he gestured him to take his man away from sight, and he got an annoyed look in response.

"Kaka, come here." Vegeta calmly grabbed his boyfriend's hand

Goku looked back at Nappa "I wish you do it again, I would love to see you leave here limping."

"Come on." Vegeta pulled him away

Vegeta closed the door to the bathroom, he crossed his arms and looked up at Goku with an angry face, Goku avoided the looks he was given, but when Vegeta began to growl at him it was time to talk.

"He started it."

"You're acting like a child!"

"Am not." He mumbled

"Kakarot, I've told you a million times, 'please do not look for trouble' but you still get in trouble, and not only here, everywhere we go you have to pick up a fight!"

"Listen, I hate what you are wearing ok! Everybody here keeps on staring at you!"

"Nobody is!"

"Yes they are! Every time I look away there is a new asshole touchin you! I mean, what do you want me to do!? Sit there and watch as everyone tries to make a move on you!?"

"Kakarot, you seriously need a reality check."

"What!?"

"I told you since the beginning the place where I worked, I don't work in an office or at some café, I work in a bar, get it? A bar, these things happen you like it or not."

"I know it's just that I don't like those jerks touching or even looking at you."

"…" Vegeta blinked up at him

"Forgive me, baby."

"I always do, idiot."

"Come here, give me a kiss."

"I don't kiss assholes, sorry." He huffed

"C'mon, baby."

Vegeta sighed and turned around, he stepped closer to his boyfriend, he twisted his mouth at him and got on his tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss, Goku grabbed Vegeta's legs and lifted him from the floor, he pressed him against the cold wall, Vegeta folded his legs around his boyfriend's waist and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"You love having all my attention, don't you?" Goku whispered against thick lips

"You belong to me, idiot."

Goku chuckled and pressed his lips to Vegeta's, their lips moved quickly, and the heat began to rise between their bodies, Goku felt his hair being pulled, he took it as a sign of grabbing a bit of air. But he knew what Vegeta wanted, just by the look of his face…and his body rubbing against him.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Fuck them." Vegeta attached his lips back to Goku's.

They kissed savagely, their teeth crashed together, their tongues battled with each other, Vegeta bit hard on his boyfriend's bottom lip, earning a low groan.

"Ow." Goku looked at him with an angry face

"Sexy boy." Vegeta kissed him again

Goku was soon bare chest, while his pretty boyfriend lacked his bottom clothing that dangled on his left leg, he kissed and sucked on Vegeta's neck, leaving it bruised. Vegeta moaned as a skilled hand prepared him, to encourage the man holding him, he snaked his hand between their bodies and gently stroked his boyfriend's clothed hard member. Goku moaned, grinding his hips against the magical hand.

Vegeta arched his back when Goku shoved himself inside.

Goku loved the tightness around him.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you going to fuck me?" Vegeta pulled Goku's head back harshly and ran his pierced tongue along Goku's jaw

"You asked for it."

Vegeta moaned loudly.

* * *

><p>Bulma and some other girls had their ear pressed against the bathroom door; they blushed when they heard Vegeta crying out his pleasure again and again, it would be very awkward if one of them went inside and saw them fucking like wild animals, but Roshi was asking for Vegeta, screaming to them that he wanted him back to work! The girls looked at themselves, they did rock, paper, scissors, Bulma did a tantrum, as the others high fived and cheered silently, Bulma lost and now she had to go in there and drag a flushed Vegeta. She sighed, covering her eyes and went in the bathroom.<p>

"You'll fuck your boyfriend later." Roshi angrily said to his employee once he was back at the bar

Goku looked over his shoulder as he passed the bar, Vegeta ran his tongue over his upper lip, the piercing gave him a little sparkle, Goku bumped into a table, he blushed and apologized to the guys sitting there. He looked back again, meeting with a chuckling Vegeta.

Goku sat with his friends, soaked in sweat; he blushed when he looked at Yamcha, cuz every time he did he would remember Bulma, she had her eyes covered but it was very embarrassing because she heard everything. You know the moans and…whatever.

_Note to self. Vegeta screams a lot. Never fuck in public bathroom._

"You alright?" Krilin asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little…"

"Hot?" Tien hiccupped

"Yeah."

"Wow, oh, wow!" Yamcha wolf whistled

The group of friends looked over at the bar, there was a pretty girl, she was absolutely gorgeous! She looked like a Barbie. There were so many men she could flirt with but she chose the wrong one, she puffed out her chest, making her boobs look bigger, if they were big before, imagine them now, Vegeta only looked at her and chuckled, she was then attacked by Roshi and some others guys. Vegeta gave her a smile before heading off to a table.

"Dude, I even fear the ladies."

"Huh? Why?" Krilin tore her eyes away from her

"They're cool but twice as crazy, man, they're just as bad for coming onto Geta."

"Ha! Poor girl!" Tien fell off the chair

"Ah oh" Yamcha sniffled

"What?" Goku asked, he wished his instincts were wrong

"Don't look now my man, but someone's grabbing his ass"

"What!?" He looked, and found out that it was true, some guy hand his hand on his boyfriend, Vegeta tried to get away but the guy was holding his wrist, Goku got angrier when other guy began to run his hand over Vegeta's thigh.

"Blood" Yamcha whispered in Tien's ear, the guy nodded and cracked his knuckles

"THAT'S IT!" Goku said as he slammed his fists on the table and got up, he grabbed a glass from another table and made his way to the men.

* * *

><p>Without warning he crashed the glass against the man's head, one of them grabbed Goku and slammed his fist against his cheekbone, the other began to fight with Krilin, Yamcha and Tien, Krilin grabbed a chair and destroyed it against a guy, he grabbed a chair's leg and began to hit another guy, he looked like a maniac, you could see the happiness in his eyes, Yamcha and Tien were drunk but they were giving a good fight, Goku punched and got punched back, soon their clothes were ripped and stained with blood and alcohol, Goku slammed his fist to the "sweet hand's" face, the skin from his knuckles pealed, it tingled awfully but he kept on hitting the guy on the face till one of his tooth flew out of his mouth.<p>

*BAM!* everyone stopped, they stood still, Roshi held a gun in the air, his employees were safely behind him, just one of them looked angry, the man adjusted his sunglasses.

"Alright, who started!?" he asked

The bleeding crowd went dead silent; the only sound was their panting breaths, the owner of the bar held the gun up, pointing it at the bloody men.

Goku licked the blood that oozed on the side of his mouth, his tongue was slightly torn in two, he felt his eye tingle and could swear that one of his ribs was broken, he looked at his enemy, "sweet hands" he was in the same state, the guy's eyebrow was torn apart, it looked like a little cascade of blood pouring out of it, he smiled at the guy's crocked nose, he was pretty sure the guy had a hole on the back of his head from his early action.

"I ask again, who started!?"

"I did!" Goku raised his hand.

"Us too!" his friends said.

"_You_!" he pointed the gun at the responsible "Boy, this is the second time you cause shit in my bar!"

"Maybe you should ask for a restraining order." He said under his breath

"You're damn right I should!" Roshi put the gun down "Vegeta!"

"Yes, Roshi"

"How many more fights do ya want?"

"I'm sorry-"

"This is the second time he does this."

"I know-"

"If he comes here again, to my bar, you will be out of here."

"What?"

"Next time I see him here I'll say 'YOU'RE FIRED!'" he screamed in the employee's face "understood?"

"…Y-yes."

"Good, now get him and his friends the fuck out of here."

Vegeta furiously glared at Goku, he stormed toward him, taking a fistful of his boyfriend's hair and dragged him outside the building, the others followed behind…well they were pushed out, Vegeta slapped Kakarot hard across the face.

"Vegeta."

"If you come here again, you and I are finished."

"What!?"

"You heard me!" he stormed back inside.

He really did screw up huh? He slapped himself again, for his stupid jealousy he was losing Vegeta, great, he had to fix the situation, Vegeta was talking seriously, they once had a break up, it lasted for almost five months! That time he had screwed up too, it was a simple error, but this was serious now, if they broke up again maybe it would be forever! Hell no!

* * *

><p>Krilin and the guys left an hour ago, it was way past midnight, he was freezing his ass outside! Finally the lights were turned off, Vegeta was the last one to leave the bar, Roshi and his mates had gone home, as his punishment for his boyfriend's stupidity was to clean up everything! He went into the bathroom and yanked his tight jeans up and angrily put on his jacket, fired? No, he couldn't get fired, not that he loved to work in a bar but he didn't want to stay home like some house wife who waited for her husband to show up from work, nope, he was going to stay in that job, didn't matter if he lost his boyfriend. He walked outside the building and sighed.<p>

"You're still here?" he asked when he saw a shivering Goku

"Geta I know that I fucked up, please forgive me"

"After the shit you did? Ha, I don't think so." He crossed his arms

"Please, baby, I swear that I will never get you in trouble again." Goku stepped closer to him

"Get away, Kakarot."

"Please, Vegeta, I'm so sorry." He was now in front of the short man

The only sound was the one of Vegeta's piercing hitting against his teeth, he was pissed off, he wanted to punch Goku so hard!

"One last warning and my ass will be kicked out of here."

"Yes. I know."

"You could have killed the guy."

"Yes. Yes. I know."

"You're an asshole."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I know and I'm sorry."

"…" He huffed.

"Forgive me?"

"…I always do, moron."

Goku smiled "Give me a hug."

"I don't hug assholes, sorry, and even I did I wouldn't your type of assholes."

"C'mon, baby."

Vegeta took a deep breath, Goku had his arms wide open, he rolled his eyes and snuggled in his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around the man's stomach, he looked up at the bruised face, he frowned and slapped Goku.

"Ow!"

"That is for getting me in trouble."

Goku rubbed his cheek.

"And this is for saving my ass from that weirdo."

Goku was pulled down into a deep kiss.

"How about if we go home and finish what we started in the bathroom?"

Vegeta smirked "I like the sound of that."

Goku watched Vegeta's ass as his boyfriend made his way to their car, he sorely smiled at him, but his smile was replaced by a frown when a high speeding car passed by and wolf whistled at Vegeta, he immediately knew who the guy in the car was. Broly, from his job.

"Nice ass, baby!" he shouted

_There goes the next contestant... _

**There it is my amigos, hoped you liked it.**

**Nos vemos al rato, simon? I love you vatos…**


End file.
